(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for deesterifying and enzymatically saccharifying cellulosic waste products of tobacco manufacture, whereby sugars suitable for use in various tobacco treatment processes are produced.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During tobacco manufacture substantial amounts of waste filter material and cigarette paper are generated. Such waste materials generally have no utility in cigarette manufacture, but rather are typically disposed of by burning after separation from tobacco components. Disposal of these waste products and the economic losses incident thereto would be avoided if there were a means for converting the waste materials to a product useful in the manufacture of tobacco products.
Sugars, particularly glucose, are employed in a number of tobacco treatment processes. For example, sugars are employed as a carbon source during tobacco fermentations, such as denitrification. In addition, sugars may be employed as tobacco casing materials or in the production of tobacco flavorants.
The use of enzymes--particularly those from Trichoderma viride--to hydrolyze cellulosic materials to sugar syrups is known in the art. Further a variety of means have been proposed for improving enzymatic hydrolysis of waste cellulose to sugars. Comminution and acid and/or base pretreatments whereby cellulosic materials are rendered more susceptible to enzymatic degradation are among the prior art means suggested for improving enzymatic hydrolysis. However, such processes have not been applied to the waste cellulosic materials of tobacco manufacture. Moreover, cellulose acetate present in filter tow is resistant to enzymatic hydrolysis by cellulase or saccharification and the art fails to suggest any pretreatment thereof whereby recycling of this waste cellulose material could be effected.